Many companies and other entities employ automated conversational systems or agents to converse with other people. For example, a company may have an automated assistant that interacts with customers to provide answers to the customer's queries. The conversational system is intended to converse with the person in a coherent and natural language structure. Accordingly, the conversational system appears to converse in a manner similar to how a person would converse. This allows the person to feel comfortable in the conversation and provide information as they would with another person. As the person provides input to the conversational system, the system provides responses based upon the input. Responses may include answers to user's queries, provision of links to possibly helpful resources, and the like.